Missed Chances
by ggfan10
Summary: Contains SPOILERS for the end of season 4 and my own speculations about the Chuck/Blair/Louis storyline.


**This is a short Chuck/Blair oneshot that is kind of based on spoilers for the season 4 finale. So if you don't want to be spoiled, please skip this story. I haven't mentioned anything about the Dan/Blair storyline because I believe that it will be resolved by the finale and Blair will be choosing between Louis and Chuck, while keeping Dan as a good friend. That's not an actual spoiler, it's just what I think is going to happen. For all I know, Blair and Dan may get together in the finale, but I really hope not lol. This is quite sad but I ended it with a statement that will still give hope to Chuck and Blair fans. Let me know what you think of my story and what you think is going to happen in the last few episodes of the season! :)**

* * *

"Chuck?" she blinked as she turned to face him, a glass of champagne in hand. _He_ stood beside her, with one hand placed on her lower back. This was just another reminder to Chuck that this 'Louis' guy had the woman that he loved, the woman that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. This whole situation was just wrong. Chuck knew that he should be the one standing beside Blair at _their_ engagement party. Blair and Louis' hasty engagement after only dating for a couple of months had nearly killed him. He was losing the one thing he had ever really cared about for good and there was very little he could do to stop it from happening. But Chuck knew that there was something he could do. One last gesture that would either reunite himself and Blair, or give them the closure they needed once and for all. That's why he had turned up at Blair and Louis' engagement party, uninvited of course. He needed to make sure that her heart was truly in this relationship and that she had actually moved on from him after all this time.

At least, that's what he had planned to do. Up until that moment when she had turned around and their eyes had locked like it was the most natural thing in the world, Chuck had intended to fight for her. Fight for her the way she deserved him to, like he never had before but so desperately wished that he had. But something changed as soon as he saw her. The way Blair stood beside Louis so comfortably and the way that he was looking at her gave Chuck the answer he had come searching for. It was in that moment that he knew that he had missed his chance. Whatever could've been between them was no longer possible, and it was all his fault. He couldn't blame anybody but himself.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked softly, her eyes flickering to Louis briefly as if to remind herself that he was the man in her life now, not Chuck.

He had been standing there staring at her for a while now, and had only just realized that he hadn't said a word. He shook his head and cleared his throat, pulling himself out of his trance. "I..." Chuck began, trailing off. Now he wasn't entirely sure what to say, or why he was even there in the first place.

She gave him a puzzled look as he continued to stand there looking like an idiot who couldn't form a sentence. Louis eyed him suspiciously, but it was not a look of hatred, or even jealousy. Blair had told him about her and Chuck's history, and he respected what the two had once shared. However, he knew that it was in the past and that he was Blair's future. "You're welcome to stay and have a glass of champagne with us Chuck," the man offered, hoping to break the tension between his fiancee and her former lover.

Chuck just shook his head politely."I just came to congratulate you both on the engagement," he stated, his eyes never shifting from Blair's. He put on a small smile, knowing that this was the hardest thing he was ever going to have to do. He was letting her go once and for all. He was letting her be happy. "I wish you all the best for your future together," he continued, with a slight nod in her direction. Then with one last look, he turned and made his way out of the building. As he stepped out onto the street, he made a quick call to Arthur and told him to bring the limo around. He then just stood there on the New York City street, contemplating how he had managed to screw up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Bass," a voice called out behind him.

He instantly knew who it was. He would recognise Blair's voice anywhere. Chuck turned around and saw her approaching him with a small smile on her face and a sad look in her eyes. "Waldorf," he addressed her with a nod. They shared a smile.

She sighed. "I can't believe you were just going to leave like that," she shook her head in disbelief. "I know that you didn't come here to congratulate me on my engagement."

"Why did I come here then?" he prompted her.

Blair shrugged, "I don't know, you tell me."

Chuck looked down to the footpath for a moment, before looking back up to where she was standing, waiting for an answer. "I...I want you to be happy, Blair," he stated simply. "And I thought that I could be the one to make you happy."

"Chuck-" she started to protest. She thought that she knew where this conversation was going. She had heard this speech too many times already.

"But," he interrupted, silencing her. "Seeing you with _him_ tonight...it made me realize that you can be happy with Louis." He paused, before correcting himself, "You're _going to be _happy with Louis." Her eyes filled with tears, but she looked down to try and hide it. A tear rolled down her cheek, but she she wiped away quickly before looking back to Chuck. "You asked me to let you go once before and I couldn't do it," he continued. "I was too selfish. I wanted you and I couldn't give you up. But I can this time if it means that you have a chance at happiness."

Blair nodded, before responding softly, "Thank you."

Chuck looked to her for a moment, before slowly stepping towards her and kissing her on the cheek. He heard a soft sob escape her lips as he did so, but she did her best to cover it up. As his limo pulled up on the street behind them, he backed away from her once more and said, "Goodbye Blair."

She sniffed and tried to pull herself together, before replying, "Goodbye Chuck." As the limousine pulled away from the kerb that night, Blair could feel her heart breaking once more. And as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't help but feel like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
